Von dunklen Mächten umgeben
by Darkfaith
Summary: Ein Geschichte in der Hotaru im Mittelpunkt steht. Hotaru ist auf der Suche nach sich selbst und verliebt sich zum ersten Mal. "Neue" Feinde machen den Sailorkriegern schwer zu schaffen und die Krieger bekommen neue Kräfte durch ihre Schutzgötter.
1. Von dunklen Mächten umgeben Chaper 1

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören Naoko Takeuchi.   
Note: Die FanFic ist nach der dritten Staffel einzuordnen.  
  
  
Von dunklen Mächten umgeben  
  
  
Hotaru saß auf ihrem Bett und hatte den Kopf auf ihre Hände gestützt. Sie war nach dem Kampf gegen den Pharao schnell gewachsen und war jetzt schon vierzehn Jahre alt. Sie fühlte sich alleine gelassen. Chibiusa kam sie zwar ab und zu besuchen, aber eben auch nur manchmal, da sie mit der Schule viel zu tun hatte. Chibiusa war schon zwölf und nicht mehr das kleine tolpatschige Mädchen von früher. Die anderen mieden Hotaru immer noch, sie hatten einfach kein Vertrauen zu ihr. "Aber sie haben ja auch recht. Ich habe ja selber auch Angst davor, daß der Messias der Stille wieder in mir wach wird. Ich kann sie ja verstehen, aber ich fühle mich so einsam," dachte Hotaru. Die anderen waren ja auch schon viel älter als sie.   
Bunny würde bald ihren Platz als Königin Serenity einnehmen und war wie die anderen Inner Scouts achtzehn. Sie lebte zusammen mit Mamoru in einer Wohnung, doch bald würde sie in den Kristall Tokyo Palast ziehen. Aber das würde noch einige Zeit brauchen. Kristall Tokyo wurde nämlich gerade erst errichtet. Mamoru war jetzt schon zweiundzwanzig. Er würde nachdem der Palast fertig gestellt war, Bunny heiraten und zusammen mit Bunny regieren.  
Rei wollte bald zusammen mit ihrem Verlobten Yuuichiru einen eigenen Tempel eröffnen. Was sie vielleicht auch deshalb tat, weil sie ihren Großvater ärgern wollte. Da er sie als seine Nachfolgerin vorgesehen hatte und sie auch dazu ausgebildet hatte.  
Ami hatte ihr Arztstudium begonnen und lebte mit Ryo zusammen.  
Makoto hatte endlich ihren Traumboy gefunden, Motoki. Sie lebten zusammen in Makotos Wohnung.  
Minako war dabei zu einer berühmten Sängerin zu werden. Sie lebte noch mit Artemis alleine.  
Haruka und Michiru waren beide zwanzig und lebten immer noch zusammen.  
Setsuna war ebenso wie Mamoru zweiundzwanzig. Setsuna war endlich mit ihrem Studium zur Designerin fertig und lebte noch alleine.  
Hotaru wußte nicht genau wo sie hingehörte. Wenn sie kämpften, kämpfte sie meistens mit Chibimoon zusammen, denn die anderen Scouts akzeptierten sie nicht so ganz. Wenn Hotaru ihren Vater fragte warum, gab er meist als Antwort, daß sie neidisch auf ihre Kräfte wären, aber sie wußte genau daß das nicht stimmte. Er sagte immer sie solle in der Schule Freunde suchen, aber ihre Mitschüler fanden sie merkwürdig und sprachen nur das nötigste mit ihr.   
Um sich abzulenken ging sie in den Park. Sie setzte sich auf eine Bank und sah sich um. Wie sehr sich alles verändert hatte! Bald würde die Stadt das vollständige Kristall Tokyo sein und Bunny würde als Prinzessin Serenity regieren. Dann würde wohl Chibiusa als die kleine Lady noch weniger Zeit haben und sie würde nur noch allein sein.  
Sie mußte endlich neue Freunde finden, nur wußte sie nicht wie sie das anstellen sollte. Sie hatte es ja schon so oft versucht, aber niemand wollte mit ihr befreundet sein. Bis auf Chibiusa. Doch sie mußte bald wieder in die Zukunft zurück, noch bevor Kristall Tokyo fertig gebaut sein würde. Denn sonst würde es zwei Chibiusas geben. Warum war alles so kompliziert?   
Sie sah den Vögel zu, die sich vor der Bank um einen Brotkrümel stritten. Manchmal wünschte sie sich selbst ein Vogel zu sein, der in Frieden leben konnte. Oft hatte es Hotaru satt eine Sailor Kriegerin zu sein. Sie haßte es wenn sie jemanden töten mußte, auch wenn derjenige noch so böse war. Es erinnerte sie immer wieder daran, daß sie auch einmal ein Feind der Sailor Krieger gewesen war und Neptun und Uranus sie auch einmal umbringen wollten. Sie wünschte sie hätte niemals diese Kräfte bekommen, auch wenn sie dadurch Menschen heilen konnte. Denn das war einer der Gründe warum ihre Mitschüler sie mieden. Sie hielten sie für eine Hexe.  
Hotaru fuhr hoch, jemand hatte sich neben sie gesetzt. Sie schielte zur Seite. Es war ein Junge etwa in ihrem Alter, vielleicht auch etwas älter. Er hatte blonde kurze Haare und helle blaue Augen. Sie schaute ihm ins Gesicht und wurde rot, als er ihren Blick erwiderte. Sie schaute schnell weg. Ihr Herz schlug schneller und sie würde ihn gerne genauer ansehen, aber es war ihr peinlich. Sie versuchte sich wieder auf die Vögel zu konzentrieren, die immer noch laut zwitschernd um das Brotstückchen kämpften. Doch sie ertappte sich immer wieder dabei wie sie ständig zu ihm herüber schielte. Sie wollte gerne seine Stimme hören, doch sie traute sich nicht ihn anzusprechen. Sie war verwirrt, denn dieses Gefühl war ihr unbekannt und sie war verunsichert, weil sie ihren Körper nicht mehr so unter Kontrolle hatte wie sie es wollte. Plötzlich kitzelte sie etwas in der Nase und sie nieste. "Gesundheit," sagte der Junge und lächelte sie an. "D-Danke," murmelte sie leise. Als sie seine Stimme hörte lief es ihr heiß den Rücken herunter. Sie bekam schwitzige Hände. Er wollte noch etwas sagen, doch bevor er dazu kam, stand Hotaru auf und lief schnell davon. Als sie um eine Hecke bog, setzte sie sich ins Gras und schlug mit der Hand auf den Boden. "Mist, ich blöde Kuh. Was ist nur mit mir los? Bekomme ich etwa wieder meine Anfälle? Ich verstehe mich selbst nicht mehr!" Sie ließ sich ins Gras fallen und seufzte. Sie starrte in den Himmel über ihr und sah den Wolken zu wie sie über den Himmel zogen. In ihrem Kopf sah sie wieder den Jungen vor sich. Ihr Herz begann wieder zu pochen. "Ich glaube ich habe mich verliebt," flüsterte Hotaru.  
  
Chibiusa zog Mamoru durch den Park. "Laß uns zum Springbrunnen gehen!" rief sie und rannte weiter. Sie hing immer noch wie eine Klette an Mamoru, was Bunny oft ziemlich eifersüchtig machte. Aber sie kam jetzt besser damit klar, sie war richtig erwachsen geworden, was Rei und die anderen sehr erstaunte.   
Chibiusa rannte weiter und zerrte Mamoru zum Springbrunnen. Sie war immer wie verzaubert, wenn sie das Wasser sich auftürmen und schließlich herunter prasseln sah. Mit großen Augen sah sie dem Spiel des Wassers zu und lehnte sich an den Steinrand des Springbrunnens. Sie hielt ihre Hand in den feinen Sprühregen, den der Brunnen verursachte und lehnte sich so weit vor, daß man schon fast befürchten mußte, daß sie hinein fallen würde. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu Mamoru und strahlte ihn mit ihrem fröhlichen Lächeln an. Plötzlich fuhr sie herum.  
"Da ist ja Hotaru!" rief sie aus und rannte zu ihr.  
Hotaru lag immer noch im Gras und starrte in den Himmel und zuerst bemerkte sie Chibiusa gar nicht. Erst als diese sie mit einem "Hallo, Hotaru." begrüßte, fuhr sie aus ihren Gedanken hoch und blickte Chibiusa an.  
"Hallo, Chibiusa, hallo Mamoru!" rief sie erstaunt aus.   
  
Abends lag Hotaru auf ihrem Bett und hing wieder ihren Gedanken nach. Sie hatte den ganzen Nachmittag mit Chibiusa und Mamoru verbracht und hatte gar keinen Gedanken mehr an den Jungen verwendet. Doch jetzt ging er ihr nicht mehr aus dem Sinn. Wer war er? Wo wohnte er wohl? Ihr schossen Tausende von Fragen durch den Kopf, doch eine Antwort darauf konnte sie nur bekommen, wenn sie ihn fragte, aber das traute sie sich nicht. In Gedanken versunken schlief sie ein.  
Am nächsten Morgen ging Hotaru wieder in den Park. Mit dem Hintergedanken, vielleicht den Jungen wieder zu treffen. Doch sie wußte noch nicht so recht, ob sie das wirklich wollte, denn was sollte sie zu ihm sagen? Gerade hatte sie den Gedanken zu ende gedacht, da sah sie ihn plötzlich. Er saß auf der selben Bank wie gestern und war wieder alleine. Ohne noch nach zu denken, ging sie zu der Bank und setzte sich neben ihn.   
"Hi," sagte der Junge zu ihr, "du warst doch gestern auch schon hier, stimmt's?"  
Hotaru nickte und sagte leise, "Hallo, ich heiße Hotaru...Hotaru Tomoe."  
Der Junge gab ihr die Hand und meinte, "Ich bin Tatsuo Katashima. Bist du öfter hier?"  
"Ja, wenn ich alleine bin gehe ich immer hier her. Hier sind wenigstens Vögel mit denen man reden kann. Viele halten mich deshalb für verrückt. Aber es ist immer noch besser, als gar niemand zu haben mit dem man reden kann."  
"Mir geht es auch so. Ich kann dich verstehen.."  
Er konnte sie verstehen. Hotarus Herz machte einen Sprung. Er war der erste der sie verstand. Denn manchmal kapierte nicht einmal ihr Vater was sie meinte.   
Das brach das Eis und sie sprachen über alles mögliche. Hotaru erzählte ihm auch von ihren Problemen in der Schule und er erzählte alles über sich. Gerade als sie so richtig ins Gespräch kamen, piepste Hotarus Kommunikator leise. Es war also wieder ein Monster erschienen. Sie sah auf die Uhr und spielte ihm vor als wäre sie erschrocken.  
"Oh, es ist ja schon so spät! Ich muß jetzt leider gehen. Kommst du morgen wieder her?"  
Der Junge nickte und rief ihr noch zu, "Ich seh dich dann hoffentlich morgen wieder. Bis dann."  
Hotaru rannte los und als sie in eine kleine Gasse kam, verwandelte sie sich schnell. Dann lief sie schnell weiter. Bald erreichte sie den Ort, an dem das Monster sein Unwesen trieb. Mars und Jupiter waren schon da und kämpften gegen das Monster.  
"Ach, Saturn, gut das du kommst! Das Monster ist unheimlich stark." rief Mars.   
Jupiter schoß einen Donnerschlag auf das Monster und Saturn fragte Mars, "Wo sind denn die anderen?"  
Mars zuckte die Schultern. "Keine Ahnung wir haben alle per Kommunikator gerufen und bisher bist nur du gekommen."  
Der Donnerschlag schadete dem Monster nicht viel und Saturn ging zum Angriff über.  
"Saturn flieg!"  
Doch auch der Plasmaball schien dem Wesen nicht viel auf zu machen.  
"OK, wir müssen unsere Waffen vereinen, dann schaffen wir es vielleicht." meinte Jupiter.  
"Gut, Feuerringe.."  
"Donnerschlag..."  
"Saturn.."  
"Fliegt und siegt!"  
Die Waffen verschmolzen miteinander und wurden zu einem mächtigen Energiestrahl. Er schoß auf das Monster zu und traf es mit ganzer Kraft. Erst begann es sich aufzulösen und dann zerfiel es zu Staub.  
"Ja, wir haben es geschafft!" rief Mars.  
"Aber wo waren nur die anderen alle?" fragte Jupiter verwirrt.  
Saturn stand nachdenklich da. "Wir piepsen sie einfach noch mal per Kommunikator an dann können wir sie fragen."  
Kurz darauf meldete sich Neptun. Sie sagte, daß sie ihnen nicht helfen konnten, weil sie selbst auch gegen ein Monster gekämpft hatten. Aber wo die anderen Inner Scouts waren wußten sie auch nicht. Etwas später meldete sich Merkur und erklärte, daß auch bei ihnen ein Monster angegriffen hatte.  
"Dann haben sie dieses Mal gleich drei Monster geschickt!" rief Mars erstaunt aus.  
  
Kurz darauf trafen sich alle Sailorkrieger im Hikawa Tempel, auch die Outers. Sie machten sich alle Gedanken über die neuen Monster und ihre neuen Gegner.   
"Unsere Gegner scheinen dieses Mal viel schlauer zu sein als die letzten! Wer weiß wie viele Monster sie das nächste Mal schicken? Das macht mir wirklich große Sorgen!" erklärte Setsuna ernst wie immer.   
"Ja, aber was sollen wir gegen sie unternehmen wir wissen noch gar nichts über sie. Wir können eigentlich nur abwarten." meinte Minako.  
"Ja, sieht ganz so aus. Aber das nächste Mal treiben wir die Monster alle an einem Ort zusammen, dann können wir alle gemeinsam gegen sie kämpfen. Das ist nicht so gefährlich, wie wenn jeder einzeln kämpft." sagte Haruka.   
"Gut, so machen wir es." meinte Ami und dann trennten sie sich wieder.  
  
Hotaru ging nachdenklich nach Hause. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, daß sie nicht abseits kämpfte. Nein, sie hatte sogar mit den anderen ihre Kräfte vereint. Sie war glücklich, vielleicht würde die anderen sie endlich akzeptieren. Auch Tatsuo hatte ihr neuen Mut gemacht. Endlich hatte sie jemanden gefunden mit dem sie über alles reden konnte. Alles? Nein nicht ganz alles, denn über ihr Leben als Sailor Kriegerin durfte sie ja nicht reden. Das stimmte sie schon ein bißchen traurig. Sie wollte vor Tatsuo eigentlich keine Geheimnisse haben, aber das ging nicht so ganz. Sie haßte es ihn belügen zu müssen. Sie würde sich ständig etwas anderes einfallen lassen müssen, wenn sie plötzlich weg gehen mußte um zu kämpfen. Sie freute sich schon darauf ihn morgen wieder zu sehen.  
  
"Mamoru, stimmt es eigentlich, daß es einen Herrscher über das Meer gab? Ich habe das in einem alten Buch gelesen." fragte Chibiusa. Mamoru setzte sich neben sie.  
"Ja, das stimmt, willst du die Geschichte hören?" Er sah sie an und sie nickte heftig mit dem Kopf. Ihr Interesse für Geschichten war immer noch nicht vergangen.  
"Es war einmal ein junges Mädchen. Es hatte lockiges grünblaues Haar, daß ihr bis über die Schultern ging. Es glich dem Meer und das Mädchen, es hieß Natsumi, liebte das Meer. Es stand oft stundenlang am Strand und schaute den Wellen zu, wie sie sich vor ihr auftürmten und dann an den Strand klatschten. Eines Tages erschien ihr Poseidons Geist und sagte ihr, sie sei auserwählt. Sie sei geboren worden um sein Nachfolger zu werden. Sie sollte das Meer beherrschen und wenn es nötig war, es in seine Schranken weisen. Natsumi verbrachte seitdem ihr ganzes Leben am Strand, um ihre Aufgabe sorgfältig zu verrichten. Sie blieb ewig jung. Es wurde geredet, sie hätte von Poseidon die Unsterblichkeit bekommen, doch eines Tages wurde sie von Strandräubern umgebracht. Sie war also doch nicht ganz unsterblich. Ihre Seele flog aus ihrem Körper und konnte nicht mehr in den Körper zurück. Als Poseidon das sah, schenkte er ihrem Körper eine neue Seele und ihrer Seele einen neuen Körper. Sie war also jetzt zu zwei Personen geworden, doch das war die einzige Möglichkeit sie zu retten. Seit dem gab es zwei Herrscher des Meeres. Beide waren junge Mädchen. Es heißt, daß sie jedes Mal wenn sie sterben in anderen Körpern wiedergeboren werden und so niemals ganz sterben. Es gibt sie also heute noch. Und sie beherrschen immer noch das Meer."  
Chibiusa hatte von der herrlichen Geschichte große Augen bekommen und ihr Zauber lag auch jetzt noch auf ihr.  
"Das ist aber eine schöne Geschichte!" meinte Chibiusa.  
"Ja, und es ist nicht nur eine Geschichte sondern die Wirklichkeit." fügte Mamoru hinzu.  
"Und wer ist jetzt als Herrscher des Meeres wiedergeboren worden?" fragte Chibiusa neugierig.   
"Das weiß ich nicht." gestand Mamoru. "Aber du mußt jetzt schlafen."  
"Gute Nacht, Chibiusa."  
"Gute Nacht," sagte Chibiusa und machte es sich in ihrem Bett bequem. Sie schloß die Augen und dachte immer noch an die beiden Mädchen, die noch heute die Herrscher des Meeres waren. Sie war tief beeindruckt und fasziniert von der Geschichte. Langsam schlief sie ein und träumte von den beiden Mädchen.  
  
Rei saß vor dem Feuer und meditierte. Sie erschrak, als sie plötzlich eine Vision hatte. Sie zuckte zusammen und begann von vorne. Wieder kam die Vision. In den Flammen konnte sie sehen, wie sich etwas über die ganze Erde ausbreitete und alles zerstörte. Sie war ähnlich wie damals, als sie die Vision hatte, wie die Stille die Erde zerstörte. Sie war genauso erschreckend und fürchterlich wie damals. Aber etwas war anders. Die versuchte sich wieder zu konzentrieren, doch die Vision kam nicht wieder.  
"Es ist wieder etwas, das die Erde zerstören will. Wir sind wieder in Gefahr! Ich muß es Setsuna erzählen, vielleicht weiß sie wieder mehr, als wir und kann mir sagen was es ist." dachte Rei. Sie stand auf und verließ den Raum. "Am besten gehe ich gleich zu ihr." Sie ging in ihr Zimmer und zog den alten Kimono aus. Nachdem sie die Kleidung gewechselt hatte, ging sie sofort zu Setsuna. Sie hoffte von ihr eine Antwort auf ihre Fragen zu bekommen.  
  
Ami saß über ihren Büchern und lernte, wie immer. Plötzlich hörte sie ein poltern aus der Küche.   
"Mist." hörte sie Ryo fluchen. Ami stand auf und ging zu ihm. "Was ist denn? Oh..." Ryo stand in der Küche und versuchte den verschütteten Tee aufzuwischen. Neben ihm lagen Scherben einer Teetasse. "Nichts passiert. Nur die Tasse ist kaputt." meinte er und schien mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders zu sein.   
"Was ist denn mit dir? Du bist ja ganz weiß im Gesicht. Hast du einen Geist gesehen?" fragte Ami.   
Ryo wrang den Aufwischlappen aus und warf die Scherben in den Mülleimer. Dann sah er sie ernst an.  
"Nein, keinen Geist. Aber ich hatte gerade eine Vision. Eine schreckliche Vision. Ich habe vor Schreck sogar die Tasse umgestoßen." erklärte er. "Es wird etwas schreckliches passieren wenn ihr es nicht verhindert." Ryo wußte über Sailor Merkur Bescheid, Ami konnte ihm nichts vormachen. Er sah sowieso alles was er wissen wollte in seinen Visionen. Deshalb hatte sie ihm gleich über ihre Identität als Sailor Merkur erzählt.  
"Hat es etwas mit unseren neuen Feinden zu tun?" fragte Ami besorgt. Ryo zuckte mit den Achseln.  
"Ich weiß es nicht. aber es ist etwas, das die Erde zerstören will. Was es ist weiß ich nicht."  
  
Setsuna fuhr aus ihrem Buch hoch. Es hatte geklingelt. Sie ging zur Tür und öffnete sie.  
"Hallo, Rei. Was willst du denn hier? Ach komm erstmal rein." sagte Setsuna. Rei sah sehr ernst aus und setzte sich mit Setsuna ins Wohnzimmer. Rei holte tief Luft und begann zu erzählen.  
"Weißt du ich hatte wieder eine Vision..."  
Nachdem sie von der Erscheinung in den Flammen berichtet hatte, faltete Setsuna die Hände.  
"Glaubst du das so etwas wie der Messias der Stille wieder die Erde zerstören will?" fragte Setsuna sie.  
"Es ist etwas anderes als der Messias der Stille, nur weiß ich nicht genau was." erklärte Rei.   
"Aber es ist auch sehr stark. Wir müssen gut aufpassen."  
  
Makoto stand am Fenster und starrte in den sternklaren Nachthimmel. Was hatten ihre neuen Gegner nur vor. Noch nie hatte ein Feind mehrere Monster geschickt. Dieses Mal schienen sie viel schlauer zu sein. Ob sie es diesmal überhaupt gegen sie ankommen würden? Und wer waren diese neuen Feinde überhaupt? Sie betrachtete die Sterne und die Nacht war so klar, daß sie sogar ihren Schutzplaneten als kleinen hellen gelben Punkt entdecken konnte. Sie sah ihn an. Das machte ihr wieder Mut. "Ich darf unsere Kräfte nicht unterschätzen. Wir sind sehr stark. Wir werden es schon schaffen, egal wie stark der Feind auch ist." dachte Makoto zuversichtlich.   
"Mako, willst du nicht endlich ins Bett gehen. Du wirst dich noch erkälten, wenn du so lange am Fenster bleibst. Es ist schon ziemlich kalt geworden." rief Motoki. Sie drehte sich um und lächelte ihn an. Dann kroch sie ins Bett und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuß. Sie machte sich wirklich zu viele Sorgen.  
  
Haruka saß auf dem Fensterbrett und starrte vor sich hin.  
"Was hast du denn? Machst du dir Sorgen?" fragte Michiru und setzte sich neben sie.  
Haruka schloß die Augen und sagte: "Ich spüre wieder den Wind."  
Michiru verstand sie. "Ja, das Meer beginnt wieder zu tosen. Es wird etwas furchtbares geschehen. Ich fühle es."  
Haruka streichelte Michirus Hand. "Ich weiß. Es ist wieder wie damals."  
Michiru runzelte die Stirn. "Dieses Mal ist das Gefühl noch stärker. Wir müssen gut aufpassen."  
Haruka schenkte Michiru einen zärtlichen Blick und er wurde von ihr erwidert.  
  
"Minako," sagte Artemis.  
"Ja?" gähnte Minako, "was ist denn?"  
"Ich mache mir große Sorgen." meinte Artemis und sah sie ernst an.  
"Warum denn?" murmelte Minako und gähnte wieder. Artemis rückte näher an sie heran.  
"Die neuen Feinde sind viel stärker, als die letzten." erklärte er.  
"Na und, wir werden sie trotzdem besiegen."  
"Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Ich weiß nicht ob eure Kräfte dafür ausreichen."  
Minako drehte sich im Bett um und schloß die Augen.  
"Ist mir egal, wir werden sie schon besiegen."  
"Ja, aber..." wandte Artemis ein.  
"Nichts, aber. Ich will jetzt endlich schlafen."  
  
Am nächsten Tag lief Hotaru wieder in den Park um sich wie versprochen mit Tatsuo zu treffen. Als sie zu der Bank kam, saß er schon da und wartete.   
"Hallo Hotaru." rief er ihr schon von weitem zu.   
Sie setzte sich neben Tatsuo und sie redeten wieder über alles mögliche. Hotaru fühlte sich sehr wohl. Sie fühlte sich neben Tatsuo richtig geborgen. Es war schön einen Freund zu haben. Sie war wie verzaubert wenn er ihr sein strahlendes Lächeln schenkte.   
  
Michiru schwamm mit großen Zügen durch den Pool. Nach einer Weile stieg sie aus dem Becken und nahm ihr Handtuch. Als sie sich abtrocknete kam Haruka herein. Sie setzte sich auf einen Liegestuhl neben dem Becken.  
"Ich spüre es, heute wird wieder ein Monster erscheinen." sagte Michiru. Haruka sah sie mit großen Augen an.   
"Bist du dir sicher? Ich spüre heute nicht einen Windhauch." meinte Haruka und sah sie fragend an.  
"Ich bin mir ganz sicher! Heute spüre ich es ganz deutlich. Das Meer beginnt wieder zu tosen," erklärte sie bestimmt. Haruka war ein wenig verwirrt und sagte dann, "Gut, dann müssen wir bereit sein."  
  
Bunny räumte den Küchentisch ab und Chibiusa erzählte ihr begeistert: "Und es gibt sie heute noch. Man weiß nur nicht in wem die beiden wiedergeboren wurden."  
Bunny lächelte sie an und sah wie Chibiusas Wangen vom Erzählen glühten. Da kam Mamoru die Treppe zur Küche herunter und meinte lachend, "Na, Chibiusa, hast du von den Herrschern des Meeres geträumt?"  
Bunny lachte ihm zu und rief: "Also du hast ihr das erzählt, ja? Sie ist total begeistert von der Geschichte und hat sie mir heute schon zum zweiten Mal erzählt!"  
Mamoru sah Chibiusa an und sagte: "Es ist ja auch faszinierend! Zwei junge Mädchen die solche mächtigen Kräfte wie die Meere kontrollieren können! Es ist doch beeindruckend!"   
Hotaru fuhr hoch. Ihr Kommunikator hatte wieder gepiepst. Es war also wieder ein Monster in der Stadt.  
"Ähm, ich muß jetzt leider gehen. Tut mir leid. Wir sehen uns morgen wieder, ja?"  
Tatsuo schien ein wenig verwirrt über ihre plötzliche Eile zu sein, sagte dann aber: "Okay, bis morgen."  
Dann rannte Hotaru auch schon wieder los. Tatsuo blieb alleine zurück. "Wo rennt sie denn bloß immer hin?" fragte er sich und sah ihr verwundert nach.  
  
Die Sailorkrieger waren alle versammelt und kämpften gegen ein großes Monster. Sie hatte einige Mühe es in Schach zu halten, aber schließlich schafften sie es doch es zu besiegen und es zerfiel zu Staub. Plötzlich erschienen zwei Gestalten am Himmel. Sie waren nur schattenartig zu sehen, aber man konnte erkennen, daß es ein Mann und eine Frau waren. Sie Sailorkrieger starrten auf die Gestalten und Uranus rief: "Wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr?!" Die Gestalten lachten hämisch auf. "Sie hat immer noch das gleiche Temperament!" sagte das weibliche Wesen. "Gebt euch zu erkennen!" forderte Pluto. "Oh, wir haben sogar ein neues Gesicht dabei!" lachte die Frau und zeigte mit ihrem Schatten auf Saturn. "Gut, ihr seid mehr geworden, aber immer noch nicht unbesiegbar!" Uranus wurde wütend und rief: "Zeigt euch schon, ihr Feiglinge!" Wieder erklang ein Lachen. "Aber natürlich, Haruka, wie du willst." Die Krieger zuckten zusammen. Die Gegner kannten also ihre wahre Identität! Plötzlich verschwand der Schatten und man konnte die Gegner ganz normal sehen. "Jedite! Eugeal!" riefen sie erstaunt aus. "Nett euch wieder zu sehen Bunny Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, Haruka Tenou, Michiru Kaiou und Setsuna Meiou. Keine Sorge, wir werden auch deine Identität heraus bekommen!" meinte Eugeal und zeigte auf Saturn. "Das ist kein Problem für uns!" Wieder ertönte Eugeals Lachen. "Und dieses Mal werdet ihr uns nicht mit einem so billigen Trick vernichten können!" lachte Jedite. "Gut, laßt und beginnen!"  
Plötzlich schossen aus Jedites und Eugeals Händen weiße Energiestrahlen, die Neptun und Merkur mit voller Wucht trafen. Die beiden wurden in ein weißes Licht gehüllt, das sich plötzlich wieder auflöste. Aber ihre Körper bekam einen merkwürdigen weißen Glanz. Es herrschte eine unheilvolle Stille, die nur durch Jedites und Eugeals Lachen unterbrochen wurde. Die Sailorkrieger brachten keinen Ton heraus sie waren viel zu erschrocken um auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Bis selbst das Lachen der beiden von den Schreien Merkurs und Neptuns übertönt wurde. Denn nach und nach begannen sich die Körper von Merkur und Neptun sich aufzulösen. "Nein!!" rief Neptun und das Entsetzen spiegelte sich in ihren Augen. Uranus stand fassungslos neben Neptun und faßte nach ihrer Hand, doch als sie sie berührte schrie Uranus vor Schmerzen auf und ließ sie wieder los. "Neptun!" flüsterte Uranus, denn das Entsetzten schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. "Merkur!" rief Sailor Moon und jeglicher Glanz war aus ihren Augen gewichen. Schließlich waren nur noch die Umrisse der beiden Krieger zu sehen, bis sie sich völlig auflösten. "Nicht schlecht, was!?!" rief Eugeal und dann verschwanden die beiden wieder.  
"Nein!" rief Sailor Moon und schlug mit der Faust auf den Boden. "Nein! Kommt zurück!!" sie schluchzte. "Kommt zurück!"  
"Mondgesicht, laß das!" schrie Uranus sie an. Sailor Moon sah ihr ins Gesicht und sah die Trauer darin. Uranus drehte sich schnell von ihr weg, bevor Sailor Moon noch etwas sagen konnte. Dann rannte Uranus plötzlich weg. "Haruka!" rief Pluto ihr hinterher und sie wollte ihr nach laufen, doch Mars hielt sie am Arm fest. "Laß sie! Sie will jetzt lieber allein sein." Pluto sah sie an und setzte an, "Aber..." Mars schenkte ihr einen Blick der sie verstummen ließ. "Ich kann verstehen wie sie sich jetzt fühlt." sagte Mars und schluckte ein paar Tränen herunter. Jupiter wußte, was Mars gemeint hatte. Als Tuxedo Mask von Zoysite damals getötet worden war, hatte sich Mars genau so gefühlt. Sie hatte ihre Gefühle nicht mehr kontrollieren können und Bunny angeschrien, daß Mamoru wegen einem feigen Mädchen hatte sterben müssen. Haruka fühlte sich wohl gerade so ähnlich.   
"Wir können hier nichts tun. Am besten treffen wir uns morgen bei Rei um die Sache zu besprechen. Jetzt können wir sowieso nicht klar denken." schlug Jupiter vor und alle waren einverstanden. Langsam ging jeder nach Hause. 


	2. Von dunklen Mächten umgeben Chapter 2

Von dunklen Mächten umgeben  
  
-Chapter 2-  
  
  
Hotaru lief zu der Bank zurück. Sie brauchte jetzt Ruhe und Zeit zum Nachdenken. Sie kam bei der Bank an und sah, daß Tatsuo immer noch da saß. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und murmelte: "Ich mußte noch etwas für meinen Vater einkaufen, daß hatte ich völlig vergessen." Sie saß da und ihre Gedanken hingen bei Michiru und Ami. Sie machte sich große Sorgen um die beiden. Was war wohl jetzt mit den beiden geschehen? Wie es ihnen jetzt ging? "....weißt du, und dann... Hotaru? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?!" Hotaru fuhr hoch. "Äh, was hast du gesagt? Ich war gerade in Gedanken." sagte sie verlegen. "Was ist nur los mit dir? Du siehst so traurig aus!" fragte Tatsuo und sah sie besorgt an. "Äh, es ist nichts." sagte sie schnell. "Und warum rennst du dann immer wieder plötzlich weg und verschwindest hinter der nächsten Ecke?" meinte Tatsuo. "Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt es ist nichts!" rief Hotaru und lief dann schnell weg. "... so wie jetzt zum Beispiel! Sie ist schon ein merkwürdiges Mädchen! Ich wüßte zu gerne was sie nur hat!"  
  
Haruka saß auf einem Stuhl in ihrem Wohnzimmer. In der Stereoanlage lief eine Klassik Kassette. Eine glasklare Geige spielte melancholische Melodien und Haruka hielt ein Bild in der Hand. Es war von Michiru. Ihre Hand verkrampfte sich und das dünne Glas des Bilderrahmens zerbrach. "Michiru..." murmelte Haruka. Da klingelte das Telefon. Es klingelte und dann sprang der Anrufbeantworter an. "Wir sind leider nicht zu Hause! Bitte hinterlassen Sie ihre Nachricht nach dem Piepton." Michirus klare Stimme. Dann wurde Haruka aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Eugeals Stimme erklang: "Na, Haruka, wie fühlst du dich jetzt?! Warum gehst du nicht ans Telefon?! Tja, das mit Michiru tut mir leid, aber ich brauche sie für meine Zwecke. Dieses Mal könnt ihr nichts dagegen unternehmen! Haha! Du kannst nur zusehen wie die Welt zugrunde geht! Ein schönes Gefühl nicht wahr!" Dann herrschte wieder Stille. Nur die Michirus Geige von der Kassette war zu hören. "Eugeal, du Hexe!" schrie Haruka in die Stille des Wohnzimmers hinein und übertönte die Geige.  
  
Minako starrte vor sich hin. Sie lag ausgestreckt auf ihrem Bett und Artemis saß neben ihr, aber sie bemerkte ihn gar nicht. "Minako,..." begann Artemis, aber dann brach er ab. Er konnte ihr jetzt keine aufmunternde Worte sagen. Nein, er konnte es einfach nicht. "Artemis?" meinte Minako, sie hatte ihn also doch irgendwie bemerkt. "Artemis, beginnt jetzt wieder alles von vorne?" Artemis sah sie fragend an und Minako erkannte an seinem Blick, daß er nicht wußte was sie meinte. "Müssen wir jetzt wieder sterben?" fragte Minako und starrte immer noch zur Decke. "Aber,..." setzte Artemis an, doch er wurde von Minako unterbrochen. "Weißt du so war es beim letzten Mal auch...." Artemis sprang ihr auf den Bauch, damit er sie genau ansehen konnte. "Wir wissen doch gar nicht ob Ami und Michiru tot sind! Bestimmt geht es ihnen gut!" sagte er und versuchte überzeugend zu klingen. "Naja, war ja auch nur so ein Gedanke von mir." meinte Minako, aber Artemis bemerkte, daß es sie immer noch beschäftigte.  
  
Rei saß vor dem Feuer und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, doch sie konnte es nicht. Ami und Michiru gingen ihr einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ihr kam auch Ryo in den Sinn. Wie sollten sie ihm erklären was mit Ami geschehen war? Er wußte zwar über Amis Identität als Merkur Bescheid, aber wie sollten sie es ihm nur beibringen. Sie machte sich über die beiden große Sorgen. Mit Eugeal war nicht zu spaßen, daß wußten sie ja bereits. Aber jetzt hatte sie sich auch noch mit Jedite verbündet. Es würde sehr schwer werden sie zu besiegen! In solchen Momenten verfluchte sie ihr Dasein als Sailorkriegerin und wünschte Bunny nie getroffen zu haben. Doch durch Bunny war sie jetzt auch nicht mehr allein. Sie hatte die besten Freundinnen, die sie sich vorstellen konnte. Und deshalb machte sie sich ja auch solche Sorgen.  
  
Bunny saß mit Mamoru und Chibiusa in der Küche. Bunny dachte an die Zeiten in denen sie noch alleine hatte kämpfen müssen. Doch dann war Ami gekommen und sie war endlich nicht mehr so alleine. Sie hatte jemanden gefunden, der ihr Schicksal teilte und ihr half die Feinde zu bekämpfen. Wenn sie traurig gewesen war hatte sie Amis Lächeln wieder aufgemuntert. Und Michiru. Mit ihr und Haruka hatte erst einige Probleme gegeben, aber jetzt waren sie sehr gute Freunde geworden und die Outers akzeptierten die anderen, die sie erst für so schwach gehalten hatten. Doch wenn sie ihre Kräfte verbanden waren sie fast stärker wie sie. Mamoru saß neben ihr und schien ebenfalls in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Eine bedrückte Stimmung lag in der Küche, die alle einnahm, die sich in ihr befanden.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen hatten sich alle in Reis Tempel versammelt. Die meisten von ihnen hatten Ringe unter den Augen, weil sie in der Nacht kaum geschlafen hatten. Besonders Haruka sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Sie konnten sich nicht richtig vorstellen was in ihr vorging, denn sie hatte einen merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck. Sie schien in ihrer eigenen Welt zu sein und die anderen gar nicht richtig war zu nehmen. Niemand wußte so recht was er sagen sollte. Es lag ein verlegenes Schweigen in dem Tempelzimmer.   
  
Neptun öffnete langsam ihre Augen. Ihre Lider waren schwer wie Blei. Doch dann wurde sie mit einem Schlag hellwach. Sie stellte entsetzt fest, daß ihr Körper in Stein gefangen war. Nur ihr Kopf ragte aus dem Fels heraus ihren restlichen Körper konnte sie keinen Millimeter bewegen. Sie sah sich um und drehte mit viel Mühe den Kopf. Neben ihr war Merkur ebenfalls in dem Felsen gefangen. Auch sie wachte langsam aus dem künstlichen Schlaf auf. Neptun blickte sich um. Sie befanden sich in einer Felsenhöhle und weit und breit war nichts außer Stein zu sehen. Keine Spur von Eugeal oder Jedite. Merkur war nun auch völlig wach. "Was wollen sie nur von uns?!" fragte Merkur und versuchte sich zu bewegen, doch sie gab stöhnend den Versuch auf. "Laß es, du tust dir nur selbst weh. Ich habe es auch schon versucht. Es ist aussichtslos!" meinte Neptun. "Wir sind ihnen hoffnungslos ausgeliefert!"  
Plötzlich erschienen zwei Gestalten. "Na, wie fühlt ihr euch?! Ich hoffe ihr habt es bequem!" sagte Eugeal und lachte hämisch. "Sehr witzig Eugeal! Paß nur auf, daß du nicht noch an deinem eigenen Spott erstickst!" rief Neptun. "Haha! Immer noch so frech, wie?! Also an eurer Stelle würde ich nicht so frech sein, daß könnte euch nämlich gar nicht gut bekommen!" rief Jedite. Eugeal richtete ihr Hexenfeuer auf die beiden und sagte: "Oder wollt ihr etwa, daß eure zarte Haut von meinem Feuer zerfressen wird?!"  
  
Setsuna stand schließlich auf und sagte: "Wir müssen uns jetzt zusammen reißen. Wir können nicht einfach zusehen, wie Eugeal und Jedite die Welt zerstören. Wir müssen schnell etwas dagegen tun. Damit die Vision der Zerstörung nicht wahr wird." Rei sah Setsuna an und dachte: "Ja, für dich ist das kein Problem wenn eine Freundin verschwindet! Du hast ja auch keine Gefühle! Du kannst nicht verstehen wie wir uns jetzt fühlen!" Setsuna war immer diejenige die keine Gefühle zeigte. Die Mission hatte immer Vorrang. Egal was auch geschah. Sie blieb immer kühl und ließ sich nichts anmerken. Rei überlegte wie sie das wohl machte.   
Hotaru konnte sich nicht auf das konzentrieren was Setsuna sagte. Sie mußte immer an Tatsuo denken. Er mußte sie für merkwürdig halten. Sie haßte es anderen etwas vorzugaukeln. Er würde ihr bestimmt nie sein Vertrauen schenken können, wenn sie ihm immer etwas vormachen mußte und ihm manches verschwieg.   
"Hört mir endlich zu. Das ist wichtig! Wir können jetzt nicht an Ami oder Michiru denken. Wir können nicht nur an sie denken, wir müssen auch etwas tun um ihnen zu helfen!" rief Setsuna und alle fuhren aus ihren Gedanken hoch. Sie hatte ja recht. Sie konnten es sich nicht erlauben in Selbstmitleid zu versinken. Sie mußten etwas unternehmen. Jedite und Eugeal würden auch nicht nur schlafen. Sie würden bestimmt bald wieder die Sailorkrieger angreifen und das nächste Mal mußten sie darauf vorbereitet sein, um nicht noch mehr Krieger an die beiden zu verlieren. Sie mußten jetzt sehr vorsichtig sein.   
  
"Ihr werdet sowieso wieder gegen uns verlieren! Ihr habt keine Chance gegen uns! Wir sind inzwischen auch stärker geworden!" meinte Merkur und Eugeals Zorn wuchs. "Seid endlich ruhig! Ihr seht wirklich so aus als ob ihr unbedingt mein Hexenfeuer testen wollt! Lange zögere ich nicht mehr! Ihr werdet langsam von den Flammen zerfressen und bis zum letzten Moment die Schmerzen spüren!" rief Eugeal außer sich vor Wut. Jedite lachte. Eugeal drehte sich zu ihm um und starrte ihn an. "Was gibt es denn da bitte schön zu lachen?!" Jedite lachte noch einmal. Eugeal richtete wütend ihr Hexenfeuer auf ihn und er verstummte sofort. "Sei doch nicht so empfindlich! Du brauchst glaube ich ein bißchen Urlaub! Du bist total hektisch!" spottete Jedite. "Fang nicht auch noch du an über mich zu lachen!" schrie sie. Merkur sah zu Neptun herüber. "Das ist gut! Sie streiten sich! Wenn das so weiter geht, werden sie es bald beide auf eigene Faust versuchen und einzeln sind sie nur halb so stark. Das ist gut für uns!" flüsterte Merkur. Eugeal drehte sich zu den beiden Sailorkriegern um und rief: "Was gibt es denn da zu flüstern? Keine Angst wir haben euch schon nicht vergessen! Ihr kommt noch dran, wenn wir euch brauchen! Das wird noch früh genug sein!" Neptun lächelte und meinte: "Ach ja?! Und was wollt ihr denn von uns?" Jedite grinste hämisch und sagte. "Euch wird die Ehre erwiesen die Erde zu zerstören! Und eure Freundinnen werden zusehen!" Neptun sah die beiden grinsend an. "Und ihr glaubt im Ernst, daß wir das für euch tun werden?! Wir wüßten noch nicht einmal wie!" Eugeal kochte wieder. Doch dann zog sich ein spöttisches und hämisches Grinsen über ihr ganzes Gesicht. "Ihr werdet es tun. Ob ihr wollt oder nicht! Ihr werdet schon noch früh genug erfahren was ihr zu tun habt, keine Sorge!"  
  
"Gut, und was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach tun!?" fragte Minako. Setsuna stand immer noch und erklärte: "Erst einmal müssen wir mehr über unsere Gegner herausfinden. Und dann..." Makoto unterbrach Setsuna und meinte: "Aha, falls es dir entgangen sein sollte, unsere Feinde sind Eugeal und Jedite. Und wir wissen schon bestens über sie Bescheid. Der Satz scheint wohl dein Stammspruch zu sein, oder!? Dir fällt wohl auch nichts besseres ein!" Setsuna pustete eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht. "Ach, und du weißt natürlich etwas besseres!?" rief Setsuna spöttisch. "Sie hat doch aber recht! Du redest nur etwas daher. Du weißt ja selbst nicht was wir tun sollen!" schrie Rei. Die Stimmung war äußerst gereizt. "Hey, Leute beruhigt euch! Es bringt nichts, wenn wir uns angiften! Wir müssen jetzt zusammen halten!" meinte Minako besänftigend. "Noch so eine die schlaue Kommentare von sich gibt!" stöhnte Rei. "Wir dürfen uns jetzt nicht streiten! Wir müssen gemeinsam gegen die Feinde kämpfen anders haben wir keine Chance!" sagte Minako und war ebenfalls schon etwas gereizt. Der Streit ging weiter und wurde immer heftiger. Schließlich hielt sich Bunny die Ohren zu. "RUHE! Seid doch bitte ruhig." sagte sie und Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. "So helfen wir Ami und Michiru auch nicht weiter." Sie hielten inne und ihnen wurde bewußt wie unsinnig der Streit eigentlich war. Sie waren alle geschockt über die Entführung von Ami und Michiru, deshalb konnte jeder auch die Gefühle des anderen verstehen. Sie entschuldigten sich bei einander und suchten nach einer Lösung. Man einigte sich schließlich die Stadt und Umgebung nach der Basis abzusuchen. Dann lösten sie das Treffen wieder auf und sie gingen getrennte Wege.  
Nach dem Treffen wollte Hotaru wieder zu der Bank im Park aber sie war sich gar nicht mehr so sicher ob sie das wirklich wollte, denn Tatsuo würde höchstwahrscheinlich auch da sein. Und sie wußte nicht wie sie ihm gegenüber treten sollte. Sie konnte ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen und sie haßte es zu lügen. Sie kam sich dabei so schäbig vor. Außerdem mochte sie Tatsuo sehr, deshalb war es für sie noch schwieriger ihn anzulügen. Sie war zum ersten Mal so richtig verliebt.  
  
"Ich bleibe lieber hier in dem Fels gefangen, als euch zu helfen!" rief Neptun. "Niemals werde ich so tief sinken um euch zu helfen!" Eugeals Zorn steigerte sich ins unerträgliche. Sie trat näher an Michiru heran und richtete wieder ihr Hexenfeuer auf Michiru. "Hexenfeuer fliege!" schrie sie. Das Feuer schoß auf Michiru zu. "Neptun!" schrie Ami entsetzt. Michiru konnte schon die Wärme des Feuers auf ihrer Haut spüren. Ihre Augen weiteten sich in ihrer Todesangst. Dann schloß sie sie schnell, um die Flammen die sie verbrennen würden nicht weiter ansehen zu müssen. Sie konnte ihnen nicht entkommen. Sie konnte nur darauf warten, daß sie von den unerträglichen Schmerzen ohnmächtig wurde und die gefräßigen Flammen nicht so lange spüren mußte. In ihren Ohren hallte Eugeals hämisches Lachen und ihr Kopf drohte zu zerplatzen. Doch die erwarteten Flammen kamen nicht. Langsam öffnete sie wieder ihre Augen. Eugeal lachte immer lauter. "Na?! So mutig wie sie immer tut ist sie ja gar nicht! Sie wollte ihrem Tod nicht ins Gesicht sehen!" rief Eugeal. "Glaubst du wirklich ich würde dich verbrennen lassen? Nein! Ihr sollt Zeugen werden, wie die Welt untergeht. Ihr werdet so viel mehr leiden müssen!" Sie mußte die Flammen im letzten Moment abgewehrt haben, denn Michiru hatte ja schon die Hitze spüren können und ihr Gesicht war schon leicht verrußt. "Keine weiteren Späße, verstanden!? Sonst werde ich Stücke deines Körpers verbrennen, dann wirst du immer noch das Finale unseres Werkes sehen!"  
  
Hotaru blieb unentschlossen stehen. Sollte sie jetzt zu Tatsuo gehen? Sie wußte es nicht und setzte sich ins Gras. Sie hing ihren Gedanken nach, als plötzlich jemand seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Sie fuhr hoch und sah, daß Tatsuo neben ihr im Gras saß. "Oh, hallo.." meinte sie. "Warum bist du nicht zur Bank gekommen? Willst du mich nicht mehr sehen?" Hotaru sah ihn an und sagte, "Doch. Ich will dich sehen, aber es gibt da Dinge die ich dir nicht sagen kann und ich habe Angst dich deswegen zu verlieren." Tatsuo lächelte sie an. "Naja es hat eben jeder seine kleinen Geheimnisse. Es ist schon okay, wenn du es mir nicht sagen kannst. Ich mag dich so wie du bist." sagte er und Hotaru fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. "Wollen wir wieder zur Bank gehen? Sie liegt gerade mitten in der Sonne! Es ist wunderschön dort!" fragte Tatsuo. Hotaru nickte glücklich und Hand in Hand liefen sie zur Bank.  
  
Makoto stand am Fenster und starrte wieder in den Nachthimmel. Das tat sie seit einer Weile öfters. Sie konnte dann immer so gut nachdenken. Motoki hatte sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt und akzeptierte es, daß Makoto einfach auch mal alleine sein wollte. Es war eine schöne klare Nacht und die Sterne funkelten. Makoto hielt Ausschau nach einem blauen Punkt am Himmel, doch sie konnte den Merkur nirgends entdecken. Auch den Neptun konnte sie nirgendwo erblicken. Plötzlich erschien ein heller Fleck am Himmel, bis sich daraus ein Hologramm von Jedite bildete. Es war wieder genauso wie damals, als Jedite die Kriegerinnen zu einem Kampf herausgefordert hatte. Doch diesmal sagte er lange gar nichts. Man sah nur sein Gesicht mit einem hämischen Grinsen. Dann erschien kurz das Bild von Merkur und Neptun, doch es erschien nur für wenige Sekunden. Schließlich begann Jedite zu reden. "Na, ihr lieben Sailorkrieger, was macht ihr denn gerade so? Sucht ihr etwa immer noch eure Gefährtinnen? Na, dann sucht meinetwegen weiter, aber finden werdet ihr sie sowieso nicht! Ach ja einen schönen Gruß noch von Eugeal! Sie ist schon ganz gespannt was ihr euch dieses Mal einfallen laßt um die Welt zu retten. Aber diesmal habt ihr keine Chance gegen uns!" 


	3. Von dunklen Mächten umgeben Chapter 3

Von dunklen Mächten umgeben  
  
-Chapter 3-  
  
  
Am nächsten Tag versammelten sich die Krieger wieder im Hikawa Tempel. Sie hatten alle die gleiche Erscheinung gesehen. "Wir müssen unbedingt das Versteck von ihnen finden! Und zwar schnell! Wir teilen uns in Gruppen auf und suchen die Stadt ab!" rief Setsuna und diesmal hatte niemand einen Einwand. Sie durchkämmten in kleinen Gruppen die Stadt.   
  
"Sieh mal da ist eine Höhle! Das könnte doch gut das Versteck sein!" rief Haruka. Makoto nickte. "Stimmt, das wär das optimale Versteck für die beiden. Komm laß uns rein gehen!" Haruka und Makoto hatten schon seit Tagen die Stadt durchkämmt und endlich hatte sie diese Höhle gefunden. Sie gingen hinein. "Wir müssen sehr vorsichtig sein! Wir wissen ja nicht was uns darin erwartet!" meinte Haruka und sie gingen weiter. Sie erreichten eine Stelle an der die Höhle breiter wurde. Die Höhle formte sich langsam zu einem Raum aus Stein. Sie liefen weiter und kamen immer tiefer in die Höhle hinein. Da hörten sie plötzlich Stimmen. "Pst. Hör mal! Da spricht jemand!" flüsterte Haruka und sie versuchten etwas zu verstehen. "Wir müssen näher ran um etwas verstehen zu können." sagte Makoto und sie schlichen weiter.  
  
"Was haben sie nur vor? Ich verstehe nicht was sie von uns wollen!" meinte Merkur. "Warum haben sie ausgerechnet uns geschnappt?" Neptun starrte ins Leere und antwortete: "Ich weiß es auch nicht. Aber ich glaube nicht, daß sie es schaffen werden die Welt zu zerstören. Sie sind nur zu zweit und unsere Freunde sind zu acht. Sie werden sie besiegen. Außerdem streiten sich Jedite und Eugeal jetzt schon. Sie machen sich doch nur lächerlich! Ich denke, daß sie keine ernste Gefahr für uns sind." Merkur sah Neptun an. "Aber wir dürfen sie nicht unterschätzen! Sie sind viel stärker geworden! Und wir wissen beide wie leicht sie uns überwältigen konnten! Wir dürfen es nicht einfach auf die leichte Schulter nehmen..." Plötzlich legte Neptun einen Finger auf die Lippen. "Pst! Ich glaube da ist jemand!" Sie lauschten und hörten leise Schritte. "Sie kommen näher!" flüsterte Merkur. "Ob das unsere Freunde sind? Vielleicht haben sie uns ja gefunden!" Die Schritte kamen näher und näher. Bald würden sie auf Neptun und Merkur treffen. Die beiden warteten gespannt. Vielleicht war ihre Rettung schon nahe. Vielleicht würden sie endlich aus diesem steinernen Gefängnis befreit werden. Endlich konnten die beiden zwei Gestalten erkennen. Doch bis jetzt waren es nur zwei dunkle Silhouetten, die sich langsam näherten. Schließlich erklang eine Stimme. "Neptun! Merkur! Endlich haben wir euch gefunden!" Neptuns Gesicht hellte sich sofort auf. "Uranus!" rief sie aus und lächelte. Endlich waren die beiden nahe genug um sie zu erkennen. "Jupiter! Uranus! Wir sind ja so froh das ihr uns endlich gefunden habt!" meinte Ami erleichtert. Uranus ging zu Neptun und legte ihr die Arme um den Hals. Sie drückte sich leicht an Neptuns Hals. "Oh, Uranus!" seufzte Neptun. Uranus' Umarmung wurde immer heftiger und stärker. Schließlich meinte Neptun: "He, nicht so stürmisch" Aber sie ließ nicht locker. "Uranus, du tust mir weh!" rief Neptun. Doch ihr wurde immer mehr der Hals zugedrückt. "Ach ja?!" rief Uranus und plötzlich veränderte sich ihre Stimme. "Das tut mir leid." Neptun erschrak. "Du bist gar nicht Uranus! Wer bist du?!" Plötzlich blätterte die Verkleidung ab und Eugeal kam zum Vorschein. Ihr Lachen ertönte und auch Jupiter verschwand und wurde zu Jedite. Neptun starrte Eugeal haßerfüllt an. "Na, du vermißt deine Uranus wohl schon sehr!?" Auch Jedite begann zu lachen und meinte: "War das nicht ein lustiges Schauspiel?!" Neptun war außer sich. "Ihr elenden Bastarde! Das werdet ihr noch büßen!" Eugeal grinste sie an. "Ach, soll das jetzt eine Drohung sein? Ich kriege ja richtig Angst!" Sie lachte wieder und wurde dann wieder ernst. "Aber jetzt zu etwas wichtigerem! Ihr wollt doch schon die ganze Zeit wissen, wie wir die Welt zerstören wollen, nicht wahr? Tja, das ist eigentlich ganz einfach! Wir werden sie nämlich gar nicht selbst vernichten! Nein, diese ehrenvolle Aufgabe werden wir jemand anderem überlassen." Eugeal grinste hämisch und fuhr dann vor. "Nämlich euch!" Merkur pustete sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Du wiederholst dich Eugeal und wir haben euch schon einmal gesagt, daß wir das nicht tun werden!" Jedite sah sie an und meinte: "Oh, keine Angst ihr werdet es noch tun. Und wir werden euch auch erklären was ihr zu tun habt! Ihr werdet die Fähigkeiten benutzen, die euch Poseidon verliehen hat!" Merkur sah zu Neptun hinüber, aber die sah sie genauso ahnungslos an. "Was meint ihr denn damit?" rief Neptun aus. "Wir wissen nicht wovon ihr redet!" Jedite sah erstaunt aus, doch dann grinste er wieder. "Ha, guter Witz! Aber nach Späßen ist mir nicht zumute, klar!" Er öffnete seine Handfläche und feuerte einen Strahl schwarzer Energie auf Neptun ab. Dann wandte er sich an Merkur. "Würdest du deiner Partnerin erklären, was es mit Poseidons Fähigkeiten auf sich hat?!!" sagte er mit Nachdruck. "Ich weiß auch nicht was ihr damit meint. Ich habe noch nie etwas von Poseidons Fähigkeiten gehört!" Merkur sah zu Neptun herüber, die kraftlos ihren Kopf hängen ließ. "Ihr wollt uns also weismachen, daß ihr nichts über die Herrscher des Meeres wißt?!" knurrte Eugeal ärgerlich. "Ha, ihr glaubt doch wohl nicht an solche Märchen!" meinte Neptun die langsam wieder ihr Kräfte zurück erlangte. "Es ist kein Märchen! Und das solltet ihr eigentlich besser wissen als ich!" rief Jedite. "Ihr solltet der Legende eigentlich mehr Glauben schenken, als wir. Schließlich habt ihr nicht umsonst die Planeten des Elements Wasser, als euren Schutzplaneten!" Merkur sah Jedite ungläubig an. "Was sollen diese Andeutungen? Sagt uns was ihr meint." rief sie. "Gut Merkur oder soll ich Herrscherin des Meeres sagen?!" Merkur zuckte zusammen. "Was? Ich soll eine der Herrscherinnen des Meeres sein?" Eugeal nickte und erklärte: "Ja und deine Partnerin Neptun ist die zweite der Herrscherinnen des Meeres. Ihr beide teilt die Kräfte über die Gewalt des Meeres." Neptun und Merkur sahen sich total verwirrt an. "Wie es scheint wissen sie noch nicht wie sie mit den Kräften des Meeres umgehen können. Aber wie wurde dann bisher das Meer kontrolliert? Gibt es etwa noch eine andere Person die das Meer in seine Schranken weisen kann?" flüsterte Eugeal Jedite zu. "Ich hab keine Ahnung. Es ist merkwürdig, daß sie noch nicht über ihr Schicksal Bescheid wußten. Wir müssen ihre Kräfte testen! Nur wie ist die Frage." meinte Jedite. Eugeal legte eine Hand an ihr Kinn und dachte nach. Nach einer Weile murmelte sie: "Und ich glaube ich habe da schon eine Idee!"  
  
Makoto und Haruka schlichen weiter. Sie kamen immer tiefer in die Höhle herein. "Achtung!" rief Haruka plötzlich. "Da kommt jemand aus der Höhle!" Die beiden wichen zurück und drückten sich gegen die Felsenwand. Sie hörten die Schritte immer näher kommen, doch sie konnten nichts erkennen, weil sie sich so sehr gegen sie Wand pressen mußten um nicht entdeckt zu werden. "Wer ist da!?" rief plötzlich jemand. "Pluto! Venus!" rief Makoto überrascht. "Wir dachten schon wir hätten das Versteck von Jedite und Eugeal gefunden." meinte Haruka. Pluto lachte. "Nein leider nicht. Hier sind sie nicht. Wir haben schon die ganze Höhle durchsucht."   
  
Neptun und Merkur waren wieder allein. Jedite und Eugeal hatten wieder die Höhle verlassen. Sie konnten es immer noch nicht fassen, daß sie die legendären Herrscher des Meeres sein sollten. Merkur wollte gerade etwas sagen, als die Höhle plötzlich zu beben begann. "Oh Gott! Was ist das?" rief Merkur erschrocken aus. "Ein Erdbeben! Wir werden verschüttet, wenn wir hier nicht irgendwie rauskommen!" Merkur und Neptun versuchten sich aus ihrem steinernen Gefängnis zu befreien, doch der Versuch schlug wieder fehl. Der Stein scheuerte ihre Haut auf, aber sie kamen nicht frei. Die Höhle bebte immer stärker und einzelne Brocken begannen von den Wänden zu bröckeln. Das Entsetzten der beiden wuchs. "Wir kommen hier nicht raus! Oh Gott, wir schaffen es nicht!" rief Neptun. Doch plötzlich begann auch die Wand in der Neptun und Merkur gefangen waren heftig zu beben. Sie begann zu bröckeln. Und auch der Fels der die beiden gefangen hielt bröckelte. Nach und nach konnten die beiden ihre Körper ein wenig bewegen. "Wir kommen frei!" rief Merkur erleichtert. Endlich fiel das Gefängnis ganz in sich zusammen. Neptun und Merkur fielen auf den Boden. "Wir müssen schnell hier raus sonst werden wir noch verschüttet!" Sie versuchten aufzustehen, doch ihre Glieder waren ganz steif und sie konnten sie fast nicht bewegen. Ihre Beine waren ganz taub. Plötzlich hörten sie jemand rufen. "Neptun? Merkur? Seid ihr da drin?" Die beiden schrien so laut sie konnten und es erschienen Pluto, Venus, Uranus und Jupiter. Sie nahmen sie auf den rücken und rannten schnell aus der Höhle. Sie konnten sich gerade noch aus der Höhle retten bevor sie in sich zusammen fiel. "Oh, Gott, danke!" rief Merkur. Neptun und sie saßen erschöpft im Gras. Sie machten eine kurze Pause und gingen dann zum Hikawa Tempel.   
  
"Na, super, klasse Idee!" rief Jedite wütend. "Das war so nicht geplant! Wie konnte die anderen sie nur finden? Der Plan war genial! Wären die anderen nicht gekommen hätte alles hervorragend geklappt. Sie hätten ihre Kräfte eingesetzt und wir hätten die Bestätigung gehabt, daß sie die Kräfte bereits in sich haben. Warum mußten die anderen jetzt auftauchen? Ich hasse sie! Na, wartet Sailorkrieger! Ihr werdet uns nicht entkommen! Wir wissen wer ihr in Wirklichkeit seid!" rief Eugeal außer sich vor Zorn. "Bis auf eine Person..." dachte Eugeal. "Diese Sailor Saturn... wer ist sie?"  
  
Im Hikawa Tempel angekommen brachten die Krieger Ami und Michiru in Reis Zimmer. Sie waren noch immer sehr erschöpft. "Ich spüre meine Beine immer noch nicht! Sie fühlen sich an, als ob sie weg wären!" erklärte Michiru erschrocken. "Das kommt davon, weil eure Glieder so lange in ein und der gleichen Stellung eingeschlossen waren. Sie sind noch taub. Das wird aber wieder. Morgen werdet ihr sie wahrscheinlich wieder ganz normal bewegen können." meinte Setsuna. "Was haben die beiden denn die ganze Zeit gemacht?" fragte Bunny mitleidig. "Sie haben uns die ganze Zeit in dem Fels eingeschlossen gelassen. Sie wollten von uns, daß wir die Kräfte des Herrschers über das Meer ein setzen. Sie denken, daß Michiru und ich die Herrscher des Meeres sind!" erzählte Ami. "Das ist doch absurd! Das ist doch nur ein altes Märchen! Es gibt keinen Herrscher über das Meer!" meinte Haruka. Doch Setsuna schnitt ihr das Wort ab: "Doch, es gibt sie! Die Legende ist wahr! Im Mondkönigreich war oft die Rede von den Herrschern des Meeres! Doch nie hatte sie jemand gesehen. Aber ich glaube wir sehen sie jetzt gerade in diesem Augenblick!" Minako sah Setsuna an, dann wanderte ihr Blick zu Ami und Michiru. "Du meinst doch nicht etwa, daß..." Setsuna nickte. "Ja, Minako. Ich denke, daß Michiru und Ami die wiedergeborenen Herrscher des Meeres sind. Es ist alles logisch! Ihr Schutzplanet ist der Merkur und der Neptun! Beide sind Wasserplaneten! Und sie haben beide, als Sailorkrieger das Element Wasser als Waffe gegen die Feinde! Es deutet alles daraufhin, daß sie wirklich die Herrscher des Meeres sind! Ihre Waffen sind schon sehr stark.... aber ihre mächtigste Waffe haben die beiden noch gar nicht entdeckt!" Setsuna lächelte und fuhr dann fort. "Ihr stärkste Waffe ist die Gewalt über das Meer!" Makoto sah auf. "Aber sie haben ihre Waffe noch nie eingesetzt. Woher willst du dann wissen, daß sie wirklich das Meer beherrschen können?" Setsuna drehte sich zu Makoto um, die neben Reis Bett auf dem Boden saß. "Sie haben das Meer schon beherrscht seit die beiden leben. Nur geschah es wahrscheinlich in ihrem Unterbewußtsein. Denn nach der Legende heißt es, daß das Meer die ganze Erde überfluten würde, wenn die Herrscher des Meeres es nicht in seine Schranken weisen würde." Haruka saß neben Michiru auf dem Bett und streichelte ihre Hand. "Wie geht es dir jetzt? Hast du dich schon etwas erholt?" Michiru lächelte Haruka an. "Ja, solange du in meiner nähe bist, geht es mir gut! Nur meine Beine sind noch ganz taub ich kann sie immer noch nicht richtig bewegen."   
  
Hotaru saß auf der Parkbank und ließ sich die Sonne in das Gesicht scheinen. Es war wohlig warm und sie war glücklich. "Jetzt wäre es nur noch schöner, wenn Tatsuo da wäre!" dachte Hotaru und lehnte sich gemütlich zurück. Sie mochte es, wenn sie im Park saß und um sich herum die Vögel zwitschern hörte. Sie war glücklich wenn sie sich einfach in die Sonne setzten und gar nichts tun konnte. Dann gingen ihr immer alle möglichen Dinge durch den Kopf und sie versuchte ihre Gedanken zu sortieren.  
  
"Pah, jetzt soll ich wieder an allem Schuld sein!" meinte Eugeal empört. "Er hatte überhaupt keine Idee. Immer soll ich alles machen, damit er mir dann die Schuld geben kann, wenn es nicht klappt! Pah, Männer! Es war ein Fehler sich mit ihm zu verbünden! Ich hätte die Aktion alleine durchführen sollen. Ich hätte es genauso gut alleine geschafft." Eugeal saß auf einer Bank und fluchte vor sich hin. Was dachte Jedite eigentlich wer er war! Er brachte nichts zu Stande und konnte sich immer nur beschweren! Eugeal sah sich um. "Vielleicht versteckt er sich ja gerade hier irgendwo und lacht sich darüber schief wie ich mich aufrege!" meinte sie und ließ ihren Blick durch die Umgebung schweifen. Plötzlich erregte ein Mädchen ihre Aufmerksamkeit. "Ah, dieses Mädchen ist doch oft mit unseren Sailorkriegern zusammen! Vielleicht ist sie ja auch eine Kriegerin?! Ich glaube ich sollte sie mal etwas genauer im Auge behalten!" Eugeal legte sich einen Finger ans Kinn und dachte nach. "Ah, ich glaube ich habe da schon eine Idee!"  
Hotaru fuhr hoch. Sie wurde durch das Piepsen ihres Kommunikators aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. "Schon wieder!" dachte sie und seufzte. In letzter Zeit hatte sie einfach keine Ruhe vor den Monstern. Es tauchten ständig neue auf. Sie stand auf und lief schnell zum Stadtzentrum, wo Ami ein Monster lokalisiert hatte. Als sie in eine kleine Gasse kam, zog sie ihren Verwandlungsstab hervor und verwandelte sich. Eugeal war ihr gefolgt und lachte leise. "Na, wie ich's mir gedacht habe! Sie ist wirklich Sailor Saturn! Diese Information könnte mir noch nützlich sein. Zumindest können sie so keine Geheimnisse mehr vor mir haben."   
Das Monster wurde schnell besiegt, es war nicht sonderlich stark und erschien ihnen eher wie eine Attrappe, doch sie machten sich keine großen Gedanken darum. Nachdem das Monster nur noch als kleines Staubhäufchen auf dem Boden lag, wollten die Krieger wieder gehen, doch ein grelles Licht blendete sie und ließ sich zurückweichen.  
Jedite stand an einen Baum gelehnt da und schaute auf das Trümmerfeld, das er und Eugeal veranstaltet hatten. Die Höhle war nur noch ein einziger Trümmerhaufen aus lauter Felsbrocken. Und was hatten sie jetzt davon? Gar nichts! Er war verärgert. "Eugeal und ihre blöden Ideen!" dachte er und fluchte gedanklich. "Na, klar, sie weiß immer alles besser und spielt hier den großen Boß! Toll, jetzt haben wir unser Versteck zertrümmert und die beiden Kriegerinnen sind auch entkommen! War wirklich eine tolle Idee, Eugeal! Na warte! Ich werde dir zeigen, daß ich es auch gut alleine schaffen werde! Ich bin tausendmal besser wie du! Und ich weiß auch schon wie ich es dir zeigen kann! Du wirst dich noch wundern!"  
Die Krieger schlossen die Augen und hielten sich die Arme vor den Kopf. Eine gewaltige Energie strahlte ihnen ins Gesicht. Vor ihren Augen flimmerten schwarze und rote Punkte, obwohl sie geschlossen waren. Plötzlich erlosch der Strahl und sie öffneten vorsichtig die Augen. Vor einem Baum stand ein Schatten, doch sie konnten nicht erkennen wer oder was es war. Gerade als die Punkte vor ihren Augen zu tanzen aufhörten, bewegte sich die Schattengestalt. Die streckte ihre Arme aus und mehrere Energiestrahlen schossen blitzschnell auf sie zu. Sie wurden von der Energie eingehüllt und es wurde ihnen schwarz vor den Augen. Sie fielen in eine unendliche Schwärze ein tiefes wie es schien niemals endendes Loch.  
  
Das kleine Mädchen stand auf. Sie strich sich über das lange schwarze, manchmal grün schimmernde Haar. Sie war auf den Boden gefallen und klopfte sich jetzt den Staub aus ihrem Kleid. Tränen standen in ihren großen roten Augen, doch sie versuchte sie zu unterdrücken. "Ist dir was passiert meine Kleine?" fragte eine ältere Frau besorgt. Sie kniete sich neben das Mädchen und untersuchte ihre Arme und Beine nach Schürfwunden. "Alles in Ordnung, meine kleine Setsuna." Meinte ihre Mutter und strich ihr sanft über die Wange. "Komm gehen wir nach Hause, Papa wartet bestimmt schon auf uns!" Setsuna lächelte und nahm die Hand ihrer Mutter. Gemeinsam gingen sie nach Hause. Als sie zu Hause ankamen, stand die Haustür offen. Man konnten schon von weitem sehen, daß etwas nicht stimmte. Es war merkwürdig still auf dem kleinen abgelegenen Grundstück. Sie rannten den restlichen Weg und stürmten in das Haus. Als sie in das Haus kamen, war in den Räumen ein einziges Chaos. Verschiedene Gegenstände waren umgestoßen worden und lagen auf dem Boden. "Oh, mein Gott! Was ist denn hier passiert?!" rief Keiko entsetzt. Setsuna starrte ihre Mutter nur mit großen Augen an und sie wußte nicht was geschehen war. Keiko rannte durch die Räume und fand alle Zimmer verwüstet vor. Die Böden waren mit allerlei Gegenständen bedeckt, die zum Teil zerbrochen, zum Teil nur aus den Schubladen gezogen worden waren. Einige Fenster waren zerbrochen. "Kazuke!! Wo bist du!!? Kazuke!" schrie Keiko während sie durch die Zimmer rannte. Schließlich stürmte sie in das Schlafzimmer. Drei Soldaten standen in dem Raum und hielten einen Mann fest. "Kazuke! Was ist hier los!?" rief Keiko verzweifelt. Setsuna hielt den Rockzipfel ihrer Mutter fest und verstand nicht was hier vor sich ging. Sie sah die Männer mit großen Augen an und flüsterte: "Papa." Die Männer sahen auf, als sie Keiko an der Tür bemerkten. "Wir müssen ihn mitnehmen. Er hat unser Reich verraten. Er ist ein Spion. Er ist ein Verräter! Jetzt wird er dafür bestraft!" Keiko sah die Soldaten ungläubig an und stammelte: "Nein... das.. das.. ist nicht... wahr! Das...ist...eine Lüge! Nein,.. er.. er ist.. kein Verräter!" "Er hat gegen die Gesetze verstoßen. Wir müssen ihn mitnehmen!" Setsuna und ihre Mutter standen da und mußten zusehen, wie Kazuke abgeführt wurde. Sie sahen ihn nie wieder. Setsuna verstand immer noch nicht was mit ihm geschehen war und warum er von den Männer weggebracht wurde. Erst an ihrem zwölften Geburtstag erklärte ihre Mutter ihr , daß ihr Vater den feinden wichtige Informationen gegeben hatte und dadurch das Reich verraten hatte. Kurz nach ihrem Geburtstag starb Setsunas Mutter und sie lebte eine Zeitlang bei einer Tante. Später lebte sie schließlich alleine. Seit ihrem Geburtstag geschahen merkwürdige Dinge. Wenn sie sich Uhren näherte blieben sie stehen, sie wußte nicht warum und sie fand es unheimlich. Egal wohin sie ging immer wenn eine Uhr in der Nähe war und sie an ihr vorbeiging blieben die Zeiger plötzlich stehen. Jedesmal wenn sie zum Bahnhof lief, um ins Stadtzentrum zu fahren, sah sie wie sich die Zeiger bewegten, doch wenn sie aufsah um die Uhrzeit abzulesen, blieben ganz plötzlich die Zeiger stehen. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären warum. Die Zeiger schienen ehrfürchtig vor ihr stillzustehen. Kurz nachdem sie das bemerkt hatte, wurde ihr auch offenbart, daß sie eine Sailorkriegerin war. Sailor Pluto, die Wächterin von Raum und Zeit. Eines Tages wurde entdeckt, daß Setsuna die Tochter von Kazuke war und sie wurde dazu verdammt, für immer über das Tor zu Raum und Zeit zu wachen, damit sie nicht auch zum Verräter werden würde. So war sie die einzige Sailorkriegerin die alleine kämpfte, da sie nie das Tor verlassen konnte. Für die Suche nach den Talismanen wurde sie von dem Bann befreit, um den anderen zu helfen. Da sie zur Rettung der Welt beigetragen hatte, durfte sie seitdem jederzeit das Tor verlassen. Obwohl sie während der Mission ein Gesetz gebrochen hatte, durfte sie wieder frei kämpfen, doch sie mußte versprechen niemals ihre Pflicht als Wächterin der Zeit zu vergessen.  
Setsuna schlug die Augen auf. Gerade hatte sich ihr Leben noch einmal vor ihren Augen abgespielt. Sie sah sich um. Wo war sie? Sie schien im Raum zu schweben. Um sie herum eine endlose Weite. Es war als wäre man durch das Tor von Raum und Zeit geschritten, aber es war irgendwie anders. Plötzlich erklang eine Stimme. "Willkommen, Sailor Pluto." Sie fuhr herum, doch sie konnte niemand entdecken. "Wer ist da?!" fragte sie in einem Tonfall, der eine Mischung aus Angst und Ärgernis war. "Ich bin Hades, der Gott der Unterwelt. Durch mich hast du einen Teil deiner Kräfte bekommen." Pluto war verblüfft. "Warum zeigst du dich nicht?" Hades gab ein Lachen von sich. "Ihr Menschen seid doch alle gleich! Alle wollen, daß ich mich zeige! Nun gut, ich werde eine Gestalt annehmen, damit ich mich dir gegenüber stellen kann." Kaum hatte er das gesagt, stand vor Setsuna eine Menschengestalt mit einem Wolfsähnlichem Kopf. "Aber ich dachte, daß ich meine Kräfte durch meinen Schutzplaneten bekomme." meinte Setsuna verwundert. "Ja, daß stimmt ja auch," erklärte der Wolfsmensch, "aber durch deinen Schutzplaneten bekommst du nur einen Teil deiner Kräfte. Jeder der Sailorkrieger hat auch einen Schutzgott, von dem ihr auch einen Teil eurer Kräfte erhaltet. Ihr beherrscht alle außer euren normalen Waffen auch ein Element oder eine Naturgewalt, die euch als zusätzliche Waffe dient. Ihr habt sie bisher nur noch nicht entdeckt. Denn bisher haben eure Waffe ausgereicht um die Feinde zu besiegen. Doch jetzt habt ihr zwei sehr starke Gegner, die bisher nur ein Drittel ihrer Macht eingesetzt haben. Sie haben eine große Macht erhalten, die ihnen ebenfalls ein Gott gegeben hat. Es war Kyrades, er ist einer der mächtigsten Götter." Pluto runzelte die Stirn. "Aber ich habe noch nie von ihm gehört! Wer ist denn dieser Kyrades?" Hades Blick verfinsterte sich und er erzählte: "Er ist einer der Götter, die wegen Frevel verbannt wurden. Er hatte beinahe einmal die Welt vernichtet. Deshalb wurde er von den anderen Götter ausgestoßen und verbannt. Jetzt will er sich an allen und jedem rächen, den es gibt. Er ist von seiner Rache besessen und er hat seine Mittel zum Zweck auch schon gefunden." Pluto nickte. "Du meinst sicher Eugeal und Jedite." Der Wolfsmensch schien ein wenig zu lächeln. "Ich sehe, du verstehst schnell. Die beiden wären ganz harmlos, wenn sie nicht Kyrades Kräfte bekommen hätten. Aber jetzt sind sie die größte Bedrohung die es überhaupt gibt. Da sie Kyrades Kräfte haben, wissen sie auch über eure Fähigkeiten die Kraft der Götter einzusetzen Bescheid. Deshalb wußten sie auch, daß Merkur und Neptun durch Poseidons Kräfte die Beherrscher des Meeres sind. Jetzt ist es für euch an der Zeit die Kräfte eurer Schutzgötter einzusetzen! Anders könnt ihr die beiden nicht besiegen. Möglicherweise müßt ihr auch gegen Kyrades selbst kämpfen. Nutzt die Kräfte eurer Götter!" sagte Hades mit Nachdruck. Dann verschwand er so plötzlich wieder wie er gekommen war. Pluto war wieder allein, allein in dieser unendlichen Weite des Raums. Sie wußte nicht recht wie ihr geschah, als es ihr wieder schwarz vor Augen wurde. 


	4. Von dunklen Mächten umgeben Chapter 4

Von dunklen Mächten umgeben Chapter 4  
  
Rei fiel in ein tiefes Loch der Unendlichkeit. Sie fiel und es schien ihr, als ob dieses Fallen nie wieder enden würde. Doch plötzlich wurde sie abrupt gebremst. Sie fiel auf einen Boden. Doch der Aufschlag war nicht so hart wie er normalerweise aus dieser Höhe gewesen wäre. Sie war erleichtert, daß sie endlich wieder etwas unter den Füßen hatte. Sie sah sich um und hatte keine Ahnung wo sie war. Ihre Glieder schmerzten ein wenig von dem Aufprall, doch sie stand trotzdem langsam auf. Sie schien auf so etwas wie einer Glasplatte zu stehen. Denn unter ihren Füßen konnte sie eine merkwürdige Leere sehen. Um sie herum war ebenfalls diese komische weite Leere. Es war nicht zu beschreiben, es war als ob nichts da wäre, aber was war denn nichts? Es gab etwas, es gab einen gläsernen Boden, der ziemlich stabil sein mußte, denn er hatte Reis Aufprall standgehalten. Als sie sich aufgerappelt hatte, sah sie, daß eine Gestalt auf sie zukam. Sie ging sofort in die Kampfhaltung über und die Gestalt begann leise zu lachen. "Keine Sorge, Sailor Mars. Es ist alles in Ordnung." Mars sah die Gestalt immer noch feindselig an. Schließlich war sie so nah, daß sie sie erkennen konnte. Es war eine Gestalt mit einem Stierkopf, die in eine Rüstung gekleidet war. In einer Hand hielt sie eine Lanze und auf ihrem Stierkopf trug sie einen Helm. "Du fragst dich sicher wer ich bin, was?! Nun gut, ich bin Ares, der Kriegsgott. Ich bin dein Schutzgott." Mars sah die Gestalt ungläubig an. "Was?!" Ares schmunzelte und antwortete: "Du hast schon richtig gehört! Ich bin dein Schutzgott, der dir einen Teil deiner Kräfte verleiht. Durch mich erhältst du eine neue Macht. Doch ihr müßt selbst herausfinden wie ihr diese Macht und die Kräfte benutzen könnt. Jeder muß es für sich selbst herausfinden, denn ansonsten wirken die Kräfte nicht. Ihr müßt so schnell es geht die Macht der Schutzgötter entdecken, denn euer Feind ist sehr stark. Unterschätzt ihn niemals!" Mars wollte Ares noch etwas fragen, aber als sie den Mund öffnete, verschwand der Kriegsgott plötzlich wieder. "Wo ist er hin? Ares?" rief Mars, doch sie erhielt keine Antwort. Sie sah sich um, doch niemand außer ihr schien in dieser Leere zu sein. "Mein Gott! Wo bin ich hier nur?!" schieß Mars hervor. Ihre Stimme war nur ein flüstern. Sie war ganz allein. Doch dann spürte sie plötzlich eine Windhauch um ihre Beine, sie fror und zitterte ein bißchen. Entsetzt starrte sie in die Leere vor sich und sie sah wie sich plötzlich ein kleines schwarzes Loch mitten in der Luft bildete. Das Loch wurde größer und wuchs unglaublich schnell. Hinter dem Loch konnte sie eine unheimliche Dunkelheit erkennen, die langsam hervorkroch und sich überall ausbreitete. Sie spürte wieder den Wind um ihre Beine streichen, aber diesmal war er um einiges stärker, als zuvor. Je größer das Loch wurde um so stärker wurde auch der Wind. Schließlich wurde er so stark, daß sie sich nach hinten lehnen mußte um nicht umgestoßen zu werden. Der Wind gewann immer mehr an Kraft und er zerrte an Mars' Haaren und an ihrem Rock. Schützend hob sie ihre Arme über ihren Kopf, doch sie spürte wie der Wind immer mächtiger wurde und langsam zu einem Orkan heranwuchs. Einen Augenblick lang stoppte der Wind, bevor er sich zu einem Tornado bildete. Mars starrte ihn entsetzt an und schrie in ihrer Verzweiflung: "Ares!! Hilf mir!! Warum hilfst du mir nicht?!" Ihr fielen seine Worte wieder ein: "Ihr müßt eure Kräfte, die ihr von den Schutzgöttern bekommt, selbst entdecken." Dann wurde sie unweigerlich in den Strudel des Tornados gezogen und verschwand.  
  
Bunny sah sich nach allen Seiten um. "Wo seid ihr? Ihr könnt mich doch nicht alleine lassen! Nein, kommt zurück!!!" Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und sie strich sie schnell weg. Ihr Freundinnen waren vor ihren Augen in einem Energiestrahl verschwunden und sie stand jetzt ganz alleine da. "Wo seid ihr nur?!" schluchzte Bunny. "Laßt mich nicht wieder alleine zurück!" Sie dachte an den letzten Kampf gegen Perillia zurück. Damals waren ihre Freundinnen vor ihren Augen gestorben und sie hatte ihnen nicht helfen können. Am Schluß war sie ganz alleine gewesen. Sie wollte so etwas schreckliches nicht noch einmal erleben. Sie setzte sich kraftlos auf den Boden und schluchzte. Plötzlich erklang eine sanfte Stimme. "Weine nicht. Es ist alles in Ordnung!" Bunny sah auf und vor ihr erblickte sie ein Hologramm ihrer Mutter, Königin Serenity. "Sie werden bald wieder bei dir sein. Aber im Moment werden sie mit ihren Schutzgöttern vertraut gemacht." Bunny sah sie verwirrt an. "Ihre Schutzgötter?" Serenity nickte und strich Bunny über das Haar. "Und ich? Habe ich auch einen Schutzgott?" Serenity lächelte sie an und nickte wieder. "Ja, du hast die Macht deines Schutzgottes aber schon erhalten. Durch diese Macht wurdest du zur Mondprinzessin. Die anderen Krieger werden ihre Kräfte noch entdecken müssen." Plötzlich schoß direkt neben den beiden ein greller Blitz in den Boden und von diesem Punkt breitete sich ein weißgelbes Licht aus, das so grell war, daß sie die Augen schließen mußten und trotzdem noch schwarze Punkte vor ihren Augen flimmerten. Langsam erlosch das Licht wieder und man konnte die leichten Silhouetten einiger Personen sehen. Nach und nach wurden die Umrisse der Personen stärker und einige Zeit später standen wieder alle Senshis vor Bunny. Sie erzählten von den Begegnungen mit ihren Schutzgöttern. Minako erzählte stolz von ihrem Treffen mit Aphrodite, der Göttin der Liebe. Michiru und Ami hatten nun endlich Poseidon selbst kennengelernt und Haruka war auf ihren Schutzgott Uranos, der Gott des Himmels und des Windes, getroffen. Makoto war dem Himmels- und Wettergott Zeus begegnet. Nur Hotaru erzählte, daß sie die ganze Zeit ohnmächtig gewesen sei und nicht auf ihren Schutzgott getroffen war. Sie schien deshalb ein bißchen bedrückt zu sein. Hatte sie denn keinen Schutzgott? Kaum hatte sie diese Frage gestellt wurde es um sie herum nebelig und eine merkwürdige Gestalt erschien aus dem Nichts. "Du hast auch einen Schutzgott, Saturn. Ich bin dein Wächter, Kronos. Ich kann dir jedoch keine Kräfte geben, weil du schon durch deinen Schutzplaneten so viel Macht bekommst. Wenn du noch eine größere Kraft erhalten würdest, würde dich diese Kraft zerstören. Du bist so schon stark genug. Doch ich bin immer bei dir und wache über dich." So plötzlich wie er gekommen war, verschwand er auch wieder. "Jetzt wissen wir zwar, daß wir Kräfte von unseren Schutzgöttern bekommen können, aber nicht wie." meinte Makoto nachdenklich. "Ja, wir müssen sie selbst entdecken. Nur wie?" fragte Ami. "Und was war eigentlich passiert? Wir wurden von jemandem angegriffen. Wer war das?" Eine dunkle Gestalt wich hinter einen Baum zurück und entfernte sich langsam. "Mist! Es geht doch wirklich alles schief, was wir gegen die Sailorkrieger unternehmen! Jetzt haben sie auch noch von ihren Kräften der Schutzgötter erfahren! Aber es ist auch gut für uns zu wissen, daß auch die anderen Krieger Kräfte von ihren Schutzgöttern erhalten. Bisher wußten wir nur, daß Merkur und Neptun die Herrscher über das Meer sind. Nun wissen wir auch über die anderen Bescheid. Sailor Uranus ist die Beherrscherin des Windes, Mars ist die Herrscherin über das Feuer, Saturn ist die Herrscherin über den Tod, Jupiter ist die Herrscherin über Blitz und Donner, Pluto ist die Herrscherin über die Unterwelt und Venus ist die Göttin der Liebe. Eugeal wird bestimmt wieder über mich lachen. Aber wartet nur Sailorkrieger! Ich werde euch noch kriegen und ihr selbst werdet an dem Untergang der Welt schuld sein. Das wird für euch mal eine andere Erfahrung sein, als immer nur zu siegen!" Jedite lachte hämisch und zog sich dann ganz zurück.  
Schritte hallten in dem alten verlassenen Haus und Eugeal fuhr herum. "Ah, Jedite. Gut das du kommst ich wollte gerade schon Kyrades um mehr Macht bitten, damit wir die Sailorkrieger endlich überwältigen können." Jedite trat neben Eugeal und sah sich in dem Zimmer des leerstehenden Hauses um. "Wie gemütlich es hier ist." meinte er zynisch und sah Eugeal spöttisch an. "Ach ja?! Wie sollte ich auch schnell ein neues gemütliches Quartier finden? Du hast schließlich gar nichts zustande gebracht!" entgegnete Eugeal und schenkte Jedite einen wütenden Blick.  
"Wenn du die Höhle nicht zerstört hättest, bräuchten wir gar nicht erst ein neues Quartier suchen!"  
Eugeal verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und knurrte. "Wir sollten uns jetzt aber lieber auf eine andere Sache konzentrieren!" Die beiden traten vor eine kleine Statue aus Stein, die eine merkwürdige Gestalt darstellten und legten ihren Hände auf sie. "Kyrades! Wir rufen dich! Bitte gib uns mehr Kraft um die Mission erfüllen zu können!" rief Eugeal und die Statue begann blau zu leuchten, bis sie plötzlich zu glühen begann. Sie spürten wie der Stein heiß wurde und ihnen begannen die Hände zu schmerzen, doch sie wußten, daß sie ihre Hände jetzt nicht wegziehen durften. Je blauer die Statue wurde desto heißer wurde sie auch und bald war es beinahe unerträglich die Hände auf der steinernen Figur ruhen zu lassen. In ihren Gesichtern war zu lesen welche Schmerzen sie empfanden und wie sehr sie sich beherrschen mußten um nicht laut zu schreien. Doch beide versuchten nicht aufzuschreien, um sich nicht vor dem anderen bloß zu stellen und ihre Würde zu bewahren. Kleine schwarze Punkte flimmerten vor ihren Augen und sie drohten ohnmächtig zu werden, doch da erlosch das Leuchten plötzlich wieder und sie zogen schnell ihre Finger von der Statue und keuchten heftig. Ihre Handflächen waren feuerrot von der Hitze. Tief in sich spürten sie jedoch eine unheimlich starke wohltuende Macht, die sich in ihren Körpern ausbreitete. Als die Schmerzen nachließen spürten sie nur noch eine starke Kraft, die sie fühlen ließ, als seien sie neugeboren. "Sailorkrieger, eure Zeit ist gekommen, jetzt werdet ihr euren Teil unseres Plans ausführen. Der Weltuntergang ist schon zum Greifen nah, bald werden wir unseren Triumph feiern!" keuchte Jedite und ein grausiges Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Eugeal entfuhr ein diabolischen, schon irr klingendes Lachen. "Wir werden siegen, niemand wird uns mehr aufhalten!"  
  
Rei saß auf den Stufen des Hikawa Tempels und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Sie warf den Besen weg und seufzte. "Es wird wirklich Zeit, daß Yuuichiru und ich einen eigenen Tempel eröffnen. Dann kann Großvater mich nicht mehr als seine Putzfrau einspannen. Puh, ist das heute warm!" Sie schloß sie Augen und lehnte sich zurück. Die Sonne schien ihr warm ins Gesicht und sie genoß die Stille. Nur einige Vögel zwitscherten und ab und zu hörte sie ein leises Rascheln in den Büschen, das der leichte angenehm kühle Wind verursachte. Plötzlich wurde die beruhigende Stille durch ein lautes Geräusch gestört. Rei öffnete die Augen und sah sich um, doch zunächst bemerkte sie nichts außergewöhnliches, das dieses Geräusch verursacht haben könnte. Langsam stand sie auf und lauschte, aber alles blieb still. Sie lief zu den Büschen und durchsuchte das Gestrüpp, aber alles schien ganz normal zu sein. Sie wollte sich gerade wieder hinsetzten, als sie wieder ein Geräusch hörte. Dieses Mal erkannte sie das Geräusch, es waren Schritte und sie kamen näher. Rei stand angespannt auf den Treppen des Tempels und war jederzeit bereit sich zu verteidigen, falls sie es tun müßte. Die Schritte waren jetzt schon ziemlich nah, bald würde Rei auf ihn treffen, wer immer es auch war. Erschrocken fuhr sie herum als es im Gebüsch hinter ihr raschelte. "Was willst du?!" rief sie und ging in ihre Kampfstellung über. "Ähm, ich habe nur einen kleinen Spaziergang gemacht,... aber was ist denn mit dir los?" Rei atmete erleichtert auf. "Ach du bist's Yuuichiru!" 


End file.
